


Chieftain's Training

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Size Difference, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Riju undergoes training courtesy of the Gerudo's longstanding allies, the Gorons - Specifically the legendary Gut Check Brothers
Relationships: Riju / Gorons, Riju / Gut Check Brothers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Chieftain's Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyComputer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/gifts).



> Hey all! This was a fic trade with DirtyComputer, who I recommend you check out at some point.

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

The sun slowly rose onto Mount Nabooru as Riju and Bulliara arrived at the training grounds. The two women cast off their hoods before the trio of towering, stoic mounds of muscle. “Good. you are here,” Riju greeted them with a bow.

The three Gorons bowed as well, still crossing their arms. Bulliara planted her sword in the ground. “Enough formalities. You may begin the training,” she declared.

“You got it, brother!” the lead Goron grunted. Riju’s eyes lingered on the sweltering, rocky muscles of the fine three specimens before her and bit her lip. She fumbled with the clasp of her cloak before it came loose in her fingers.

_ Woosh _

The cloak blew away in the wind, exposing the young chieftain and her tight underclothes. Her nipples poked out against the black top, while her panties were growing damp as she eyed the three bulges in the loincloths before her. “Let us begin,” she smiled.

* * *

Riju bent down and gripped her ankles. Her long legs were on full display to the other participants as they performed their own forms of warmup. Performing stretches just made sense, especially given the workout awaiting her. And as a bonus, she got a nice sneak peek of the incentives she’d have to succeed.

Or fail.

* * *

“Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!”

Riju counted aloud as she pushed herself up and down with her arms. Her palms lay flat on the ground as she pushed up her body with only her upper strength. The scorching plate beneath her was a little more challenging, but nothing she couldn’t handle.

“Come on brother - keep it up!” Bayge grunted from the sidelines. Bulliara stood beside him, hands on her sword. She gave no sign of concern to the chieftain’s state - this was all part of the training after all.

Riju kept up the routine, counting with all the furor she could muster. “Eighteen! Nineteen!”

“...Twenty!”

“Yeah! That’s the good stuff!” Bayge clapped with approval. His brothers cheered behind him, while Buliarra said nothing. Riju settled cross-legged on the plate - panting, but smiling in triumph. The lead Goron turned to his younger brother and gestured to her. “Kabetta! Let’s take it up a notch. Get in there!”

The eager Goron nodded and literally rolled up to Riju. as he unfolded himself, he pulled down his loincloth and let his rock-hard dick spring out. It was unlike anything a Hylian or even Zora could boast - thinner than most Gorons, but just as long and just as hard. It would be perfect for the exercise.

Kabetta laid down and shuffled closer until his cock was pointing up towards her. The elevated plate left her a little extra room to hover over it, but it still twitched and bulged threateningly before her eyes. Riju’s knuckles tightened on her knees as she gazed at the rocky spire with an approving eye and a quick lick of her suddenly-dry lips.

“Twenty more, Brother!”

Kabetta winced at his boisterous brother’s tone. Riju merely flicked her long hair back and smiled. She shifted back into position for another round of pushups her lips lingered just over his throbbing crown as she huskily cooed out, “Well, you heard him~”

The chieftain started again, doing some preliminary pushups to gauge how far she’d need to go down. Her lips trailed over the hot rocky shaft as she calculated the distance and how long it’d take her to reach his base. After a half a dozen ‘warmups’, she reared up on her fingertips and popped her lips over the shaft’s head.

_ “Mmmph” _

Riju started slow, keeping her mouth fixed around his rocky tip. Her hands sizzled on the hot plate along with her toes, but she paid them no heed. Her focus was locked on the long, daunting shaft before her. She steadied herself and pushed down further.

“Oooh, brother. That’s the stuff,” Kabetta moaned. He propped up on his elbows to watch her progress. The young Gerudo glanced up at him, eyes lidded behind her swaying red hair. She looked at him not with fear, but with determination - with resolve.

Riju’s cheeks caved in as she sucked more and more Goron cock into her mouth. Her arms bent slightly as she made minuscule-yet-noticeable progress in her task. So great was her focus she never even realized how much she’d taken until it prodded against the entrance of her throat.

The chieftain froze...and then sucked down.

_ ‘Ullllp!’ _

  
  
  


She’d practiced for this - prepared for this. It was her duty as the Gerudo chieftain to be strong in both body and mind. And what better way could she test that than to place herself at great physical and mental risk?

Riju pushed down, bobbing her head as she went. Her movement was slow but meticulous. Now and again she had to reach back up to let much-needed air in her lungs, but otherwise, she kept pushing herself further and further down his cock. Gravity on her body and the thick obstruction bulging out of her neck fought against her.

Her lips finally touched his crotch.

“One!”

* * *

“Ooof!”

Riju struggled against the literal mountain of pure rock muscle as she struggled to keep from sliding back. Her bare breasts were slick with sweat as her small, compact muscles flexed against her Goron opponent. Her legs trembled as she fought to endure the brutal art of Goron Sumo atop the scorching hot plate.

“Come on, Brother! Is that all you got?!” Heehl grunted. His fist easily dwarfed her head as he fought back her attempted charge with just his pure, bulky chest.

The Goron’s odd term of endearment made her shake her head, but she still fought as long as she could. Every grunt, every gasp, every labored cry brought her foe closer to the white ring. “Just...almost...a-almost…...gah!”

Riju collapsed, crashing straight into Heehl’s chest before landing flat on her ass. The alarming force of impact would’ve broken nearly any Hylian, but Gerudo’s were far more hardy. Though clearly not as hardy as dwellers of Death Mountain.

“Looks like you need more endurance practice, Brother,” Heehl grunted. He reached down and tore off his loincloth, revealing his throbbing, rocky volcano before he pushed her legs up over her head. “Let's go - twenty more reps!”

“V-Very we-eeeeeeeeeh?!”

Riju’s words drew out as the thick, hard,  _ hot _ Goron cock split her pussy wide open. Her little fists banged on the hot rock plate as she fought the urge to scream. The chieftain resorted to biting her lips.

Heehl only made it halfway before he backed off. His craggy cockhead rubbed back through her folds until it was just past her lips before he pushed his way back down. Once again, he only went halfway before reversing course. “Come on Brother - takes two to sumo!”

Riju grunted, but still tried to comply. She dug her nails into the stone for support before trying to raise her body up the Goron’s cock. She was struggling to reach him, especially as he was still pumping in and out of her pussy. It took a few minutes of letting her twat slowly start lubricating the hard shaft before she managed to match him hip to hip. “One!”

“Great work! Nineteen to go!” Heehl cheered her on. His words spurred Riju, and she fought the urge to simply orgasm in favor of doing the next of her unorthodox workout. “Two!”

“T-Threeeee”

“F-F-fuck!-ouuuuur!”

“F-Fiiiii-eeeeee-”

Buliara watched, hands tight on her blade as her mistress was pounded into the scorching hot plate. The sun was dipping beneath the canyon walls, signifying another day’s end. “She’s improving,” the captain mused.

“Yeah! Seeing how long she can last is really firing me up!” Bayge roared. The oldest Gut Check brother turned to Bulliara and declared, “Next up - you and me, Brother!”

The guard narrowed her eyes, glancing at the rock-hard Goron body before letting the smallest upturn of her lips “Hmph...I will consider it. But Lady Riju’s training must come first,” she insisted.

Bayge grunted and nodded before turning back to the endurance training, watching the small chieftains legs dangle just over Heehl’s massive arms. “FEEL THE BURN, BROTHER!”

* * *

“Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen!”

Riju counted as her thighs bent and flexed with every squat. Her bare ass sweating in the afternoon light as she finished another set over the hot plate. “Nineteen! T-Twenty!”

“YEAH! That’s the way, Brother!” The Gorons cheered nearby. Even Buliara nodded in approval with the smallest upturn around the rim of her lips. 

“A fine display, Lady Riju,” her guard called to her. She let her chieftain sit down on the hot plate before turning to the eldest of the brothers. “Bayge, would you be so kind as to aid her in the next set?”

“You got it, Brother!” Bayge pumped his fists before rolling up onto the plate. The eager Goron unrolled flat on his back before Riju. “Alright, Brother! You know what to do!”

The young chieftain nodded before shifting down on her knees between his legs. She worked to undo his loincloth. Her deft fingers made swift work of the task, and soon Bayge’s bulky boulder breaker flopped out and sizzled on the ground. “Oof, feels a little warm there,” he grunted.

Riju bit her lip in concern. Kabetta and Heehl were already a pretty daunting task, but trying to take on Bayge and his fat spire of a cock was going to be tricky. Especially given what she’d have to do.

“Gotta do the warm-ups first, Brother!”

His prompting snapped her out of her thoughts and directed her to start working. Riju struggled to wrap her hands around his limp cock, barely able to get her hands around even a fraction of his girth. Still, she mustered her strength and pumped up and down his cock shaft.

  
  
  


Riju nodded before rising to her feet again. She brushed off the heat on her knees before turning around and shifting up onto Bayge’s lap. She struggled to lift herself onto his cock, ending with her feet dangling off the ground. But after some effort, she managed to get him lined up and ready.

She pushed down.

He entered her ass.

“Deep breaths, Brother. Take it slow first,” he urged her. Riju nodded, not trusting her words just yet. Instead, she simply worked her hips slowly, carefully down to take more and more fat cock in her ass until her feet touched the ground again. Bayge let her lift her legs before he closed his thighs. Riju dropped her feet back onto his rocky pelvis. “Whenever you’re ready, Brother!”

She flicked her hair back as a steely gaze locked in her eyes. Her hands bunched into fists as she planted her feet flat on Bayge. “Here I go.”

Bayge nodded back before letting her take over. The Gerudo kept it slow, letting the chu gel in her rump make it as smooth as possible. But even with the jelly in her butt, she still felt her breathing hitch as she slid down the rocky, bulging shaft. Her legs felt like mush as she compressed her thighs and calves together.

It could’ve been minutes or even an hour before she made it as far down as she could. Bayge grunted before thrusting up to fill in the rest, effortlessly reaching up to smack her tight butt. 

“O-One!”

Riju struggled back up, even as Bayge dropped back down. Her nails dug into her palms as she slowly pulled herself back to the rocky crown. Deep gulps of air passed down her lungs before she steeled herself and dropped back down

“T-T-Two!”

* * *

Riju settled back in the large iron basin, letting the bubbling waters wash over her wary muscles. The cool evening winds blew atop the mountaintop and made her shudder in pure, tired bliss. “Mmmm, that’s good,” she cooed.

_ Splash _

She felt the water distill beside her, cracking her eyes open in time to see Buliara settle beside her chieftain. The older, harder woman was just as bare as her charge and equally as nonchalant at her state. “You’ve earned it, Lady Riju - that was a fine display indeed,”

“Thank you, Buliara. But I still have much to learn,” Riju bowed her head. Humility and strength - two core tenants of the Gerudo. Seeing the young chieftain exhibit it filled her top guard with relief. Riju would be a fine chieftain.

She already was.

“Indeed,” Buliara curtly nodded. She struck upon an idea and hailed one of the Gorons over from their rock sirloin. Riju truly couldn’t tell which one it was, only that it came over with its swaying cock and hard stone balls. The Gerudo warrior eyed him with an approving gaze before urging him to squat down and dip his cock into the water. “Shall I show you how best to clean one of these, my lady?”

Riju licked her lips, eyeing the rocky cock in her handler’s fists. “You may begin, Bulliara.”


End file.
